Harry Potter y la Espada elemental
by Rikimaru Black
Summary: Que ocurre cuando un muchacho con sed de venganza por los asesinatos de sus padres y las manipulacines de un anciano encuentra una espada legendaria ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y la Espada Elemental

**_Advertencia:  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter_**

_Nota del Autor: hola se que en algunos reviews puse que terminaría primero mi otra historia de Harry Potter antes de publicar una nueva pero se me ocurrió que quizás quisieran leer lo que escribí durante mi pequeña vacaciones, claro tomara un poco de tiempo mas de lo esperado, por que todo esto originalmente esta escrito en un cuaderno y he tenido que transcribirlo bueno, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como mi historia del heredero._

_Drk. Rikimaru_

* * *

Capitulo 1: **_El Sueño_**

En el pequeño dormitorio del numero 4 de Privet Drive, un muchacho que podría describirse como delgado, con ojos verdes y pelo rebelde se encuentra muy triste por la perdida de la única familia que había conocido desde aquella fatídica noche de 31 de octubre, cuando el hechicero oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort decidió eliminarlo,

Harry despierta después de otra pesadilla donde ve caer a su padrino Sirius Black otra vez por el velo que esta en el departamento de misterios, se despierta sudando muy agitado y muy triste pero al menos gracias que el profesor Lupin acepto ir a su cuarto y poner un encantamiento para que su "familia" no lo escuche cuando tenga pesadillas no se tiene que preocupar por tener problemas con ellos.

Después de una muy mala noche de sueño Harry decide bajar a comer algo, y se encuentra con su adorable familia que para su sorpresa ni su tía ni su primo parecen tener comentarios malos sobre el, los dos parecen muy pensativos y sobretodo lo miran unos segundos y siguen comiendo el único que habla es su tío Vernon y con el mismo mal carácter que siempre le ha mostrado.

"Muchacho, no me importa que digan tus extraños amigos, no pasaras todas las vacaciones encerrado, pero ya que no puedo obligarte a hacer trabajo en la casa gracias a un conocido del trabajo te conseguí un trabajo fuera de la casa así aprenderás lo que es el dinero".

Harry solo le puso atención a su tío hasta ese punto aunque el siguió hablando por varios minutos mas pero lo demás no era importante solo se quejaba de lo mucho que costaba mantenerlo y como era malagradecido por que no recibían nada, para sorpresa de Harry su tía Petunia fue la que hizo que Vernon dejara de estar quejándose como tonto.

Después de desayunar Harry acompaña a su tío a lo que parece ser una tienda muy antigua, que si no supiera que esta en medio de Surrey pensaría que es una tienda mágica, pero rápidamente cambia de opinión cuando ve que solo es una tienda muggle de antigüedades, y en el mostrador ve a un anciano con rostro amigable al que se le acerca su tío y rápidamente conversa con el mientras Harry mira con interés, las cosas que tiene en la tienda.

Harry es vuelto a la realidad por su tío al tomarlo de los hombros y decirle "muchacho, desde ahora le obedecerás al señor Gregory, es amigo de un conocido y amablemente al saber que mi sobrino estudia en internado y esta de vacaciones , fue lo suficientemente amable de ofrecerte un trabajo de verano, como ya arreglamos todos los detalles, estarás aquí ayudándole y te quedaras con el dinero que ganes para ti, soy lo suficientemente amable para que uses ese dinero para ti mismo en ves de que lo usemos para lo que comes, pero como quiero que tus "_amigos_" vean que te tratamos bien el dinero es para ti solo quiero que mantengas tus extrañas costumbres para ti y no me avergüences con el señor Gregory" esto ultimo lo dijo como un suspiro para que solo lo escuchara Harry.

Harry solo asiente con la cabeza ya que no es tan malo el trato comparado con otros años donde lo han tratado mucho peor pero Harry supone, que así lo tendrá básicamente todo el día fuera de la casa y así evitar visitas de los amigos de Harry.

Rápidamente Vernon se va de la tienda dejando a Harry frente al anciano que rápidamente al ver que el muchacho esta algo asustado, decide hablar con el por lo que ha oído de Vernon no es una buena persona y absolutamente este muchacho no parece lo que le dijo su tío así que decide seguir sus instintos, dios sabe que ellos lo salvaron varias veces durante la segunda guerra mundial.

Gregory se acerca a Harry y le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice "calma muchacho, estas aquí para ayudarme te aseguro que no será nada malo, y sobretodo aprenderás algunas cosas, a mi edad se necesita la ayuda de alguien joven para poder acomodar varias cajas de antigüedades que llegaron , te aseguro que no pienso pedirte imposibles, en si me gustaría que me consideraras tu amigo ya que te aseguro este anciano no ha tenido a nadie con quien hablar en mucho tiempo y bueno, no me gustaría que todo lo que aprendido en mi vida se pierda, y mis instintos me dicen que puedo confiar en ti.

Harry sonrió ya que las palabras del anciano lo hicieron sentir seguro pero también descubrió que sus instintos le decían que era una persona que se podía confiar, con eso en mente Harry acepta el te que le ofrece el anciano y se ponen a platicar de lo que espera de el que necesitara saber para organizar las nuevas antigüedades.

Esa noche Harry pensó que tendría una noche sin pesadillas ni visiones pero al parecer el destino le tenía algunas sorpresas, nadie en el mundo mágico ni el gran Dumbledore sabia que esa noche en esa pequeña habitación de la casa del número 4 de Privet Drive, iniciaría uno de los cambios mas importantes del mundo mágico.

En esos momentos mientras Harry se dormía el hechicero oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort estaba muy enojado por que hasta ahora ninguna de sus fuentes le había conseguido ni la mas mínima información sobre la profecía, además que sus mas fieles y supuestamente mas fuertes seguidores no pudieron contra un grupo de estudiantes y por supuesto no pudieron contra Harry Potter.

Voldemort muy molesto llama a uno de sus sirvientes "Colagusano dime alguien la ha encontrado, la necesitamos para destruir de una vez al tonto amante de los muggles de Dumbledore, así como para de una vez por todas destruir al estorbo de Potter"

El mortifago conocido como Colagusano con gran temor en los ojos solo atina a tartamudear "nnnnoo, amo los escritos dicen que esta perdida desde el tiempo de la Atlántida y al parecer podemos decir que alguna vez fue conocida como Excalibur, pero por los escritos de Merlín que robamos del ministerio, el mismo Merlín pensaba que esa espada seria mucho mas poderosa en las manos del verdadero heredero"

Voldemort al escuchar que no tenían nada nuevo ni información empieza a torturar a todos los presentes empezando con Colagusano solo apunta su varita y grita ¡CRUCIO!

En ese momento después de escuchar todo eso Harry despierta sudando y muy agitado por el dolor que siente en ese momento en su cicatriz, pensando en lo que vio decide escribirle una carta a Dumbledore contándole lo que paso pero por alguna razón no puede volver a confiar en el anciano director no después que no le ha dicho toda la verdad no después de que por su culpa ya sea indirectamente Sirius se sintió en una prisión cosa que le costo la vida, ya que a la primera oportunidad que tubo decidió arriesgarse y claro hay bastante culpa para repartir el traidor de Colagusano, Lestrange, y sobretodo Voldemort toda es su culpa de alguna manera tiene que encontrara manera de destruirlo.

Con trabajo vuelve a dormir aunque no tenga mucho sueño decide volver a intentar dormir cuando lo logra poco sabe que sorpresas le traerá el nuevo día.

Al otro día Harry se despierta muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que paso en la noche se siente bien después de la visión durmió pacíficamente, pensando en eso aprovecha para prepararse a ir a trabajar en la tienda de antigüedades, decide no desayunar ya que realmente no quiere ver a su "querida familia".

Al llegar a la tienda de antigüedades nota que Gregory vive en la planta alta de la tienda ya que sale por una ventana cuando toca y le dice que pase viendo que Harry mira con hambre lo que esta preparando para desayunar rápidamente lo invita a desayunar.

Por lo visto sus sospechas son verdaderas y peor aun lo que dicen de su tío es verdad así que decide ayudar a Harry, ya que hay algo en el que le recuerda a si mismo cuando era joven.

Después de un buen desayuno Harry y Gregory platican como viejos conocidos la situación que esta Gregory le dice a Harry "bien Harry quiero que todos los días vengas conmigo y desayunemos así, como veras no tengo mucha familia y me gustaría pasar mas tiempo platicando contigo además me gustaría que supieras todo lo que necesitas saber de la tienda por que en ocasiones necesitare ir a comprar o recoger alguna mercancía y no podré estar en todo el día, quiero que me ayudes en eso y con mucho gusto te pagare extra, tu solo debes de poner atención y ponerle ganas al trabajo y no tendremos ningún problema y con respecto a tu tío, si quieres no le decimos nada".

Harry sonrió al escuchar eso y habiendo puesto todas las reglas del nuevo trabajo, se deciden a empezar el día.

Rápidamente Harry aprendió lo que es estar en una tienda de antigüedades, para el gusto de Gregory, Harry rápidamente parecía en su elemento aprendió a clasificar las cosas de la tienda, donde buscar para dar un valor aproximado a las piezas claro que siempre le preguntaba a Gregory si estaba bien el precio, y sobretodo rápidamente tomo confianza en si mismo no era una vista fuera de lo común ver a Harry atendiendo a un cliente y casi siempre el cliente se llevaba mas antigüedades de las que tenia pensado al principio.

Gregory vio como Harry le gustaban especialmente las espadas, viendo eso Gregory le presto varios libros sobre el tema, los cuales por supuesto ayudaron mucho a Harry a pasar las noches de encierro ya que al parecer su "familia" tomo la advertencia de ojo loco muy a pecho no lo molestan en si al grado de ignorar su presencia lo cual Harry recibió con los brazos abiertos ya que solo estaría parte del verano con ellos, al menos eso espera algo le dice que hay problemas en el futuro cercano pero que diferencia los problemas parecen seguirlo a donde va.

Adaptándose a una rutina por un par de semanas después de regresar de Hogwarts, Harry se encuentra algo confundido por la falta de cartas de sus amigos las únicas cartas que le han llegado son de Dumbledore, diciéndole que tenga cuidado y quisiera que no saliera de la casa, a lo que Harry le contesto rápidamente que era la única manera de que su tío lo dejara en paz si quiere que renuncie de ese empleo tendrá que sacarlo de Privet Drive.

Así que con algunas dudas el "Gran Dumbledore" acepto que Harry siguiera trabajando, aunque un par de días después Harry juraría que alguien lo seguía, lo que significaba que algún miembro de la orden lo estaba siguiendo usando una capa invisible, a pesar de eso Harry estaba disfrutando mucho el trabajo además que Gregory siempre se aseguraba que Harry desayunara y comiera con el y siempre le daba algo para que cenara mientras leyera sus libros.

Así paso otra semana para Harry sin noticias de sus amigos y una carta de la orden cada tres días, pensando eso mientras abren la tienda Gregory le dice a Harry "Harry voy a ir a recoger unas nuevas piezas como casi es hora de comer puedes cerrar temprano, abriremos cuando vuelva mientras ¿puedes limpiar un poco mi oficina?".

Harry sonríe a Gregory ya que no le pide nada fuera de lo común "claro Gregory tu oficina necesita algo de limpieza y cuando vuelvas podremos verificar la nueva mercancía".

Gregory sonríe a Harry y piensa _"demonios, este muchacho es una gran ayuda he querido limpiar esa oficina hace años"._

Mientras ve como Gregory se va en su camioneta Harry cierra la tienda y antes de comer algo decide que es buena oportunidad de limpiar esa oficina, ya la ha visto y le tomara un buen rato hacer limpieza, pero como Gregory es tan amable con el Harry decide que es buena oportunidad de pagarle un poco la amabilidad que ha tenido siempre con el, así que saca todo lo que necesitara para limpiar la oficina y empieza

Después de una hora de estar limpiando la oficina detrás de varias cajas encontró una espada que jamás había visto en ninguno de sus libros, era una espada muy hermosa la funda de cuero color negro con grabados en relieve en metal en varios colores con figuras de 4 dragones cada uno de un color diferente y un diseño diferente, claro ninguno de estos dragones son nada como Harry ha visto nunca pero no puede negar que son muy detallados.

A pesar de estar entre tanto polvo la espada parece nueva, incluso Harry juraría que cuando la toco la espada paso el frió del metal a estar caliente como una antorcha pero raramente solo duro menos de un segundo y sobretodo cuando la soltó no tenia ninguna quemadura, sintiendo que ha estado demasiado en el mundo mágico, ya que recordó que esta en una tienda de antigüedades muggle por lo tanto no es posible un cambio así en una espada muggle.

Cuando termino de limpiar la oficina de Gregory este regreso y sorprendió a Harry con varias piezas de antigüedades que compro además de traer pizza para comer con Harry, definitivamente este trabajo estaba siendo lo mejor que le paso a Harry en mucho tiempo aunque le dolía un poco la falta de las cartas de sus amigos pero algo le decía que Dumbledore tenia algo que ver con eso.

Al paso de otra semana Harry estaba platicando con Gregory ya que la ultima compra de antigüedades fueron varias armas incluso un par de espadas a dos manos y un par de armaduras pero Harry, seguía pensando en la bella espada que encontró así que al fin decidió que su curiosidad le ganara y le pregunto a Gregory por ella.

"Esa espada Harry, tiene un par de años conmigo es muy bella estoy de acuerdo pero paso mas de un año en el aparador y nadie la quería comprar todos la sostenían un rato y decían lo mas increíble algunos decían que les quemaba, algunos sentían toques eléctricos, yo siempre la podía tocar después de ellos pero jamás me hizo algo, cuando me canse de que dijeran eso la pase a mi oficina y allí ha estado desde entonces¿Por qué preguntas?".

Cuando Harry se quedo pensativo por esa pregunta en si vio que ni el tenia una respuesta para esa pregunta solo no podía sacar esa espada de su cabeza así que le contesto a Gregory "veras Gregory, me gustan mucho las espadas y jamás había visto una tan bella como esa por eso me preguntaba por que no estaba en venta"

Gregory sonrió se levanto de su silla y entro a su oficina saliendo unos minutos después con la espada en las manos dándosela a Harry el cual lo vio con expresión de sorpresa a lo cual le dijo "bien haz hecho un gran trabajo, eres muy buen vendedor y bueno nunca me aceptas comisiones así que pienso que si me aceptaras un regalo de cumpleaños como te dije esa espada no la podía vender y en si no la compre esa espada estaba dentro de un baúl, cuando lo traje a la tienda se rompió y al estar limpiando los pedazos de el baúl encontré la espada un poco de limpieza, aunque no le hacia mucha falta extrañamente la intente vender pero al parecer esperaba a otro dueño y yo presiento que tu eres ese dueño".

Harry no puede creer aunque quiso devolvérsela a Gregory este no la acepto haciendo que al final se la lleve envuelta en un suéter que le presto Gregory para que no la vieran sus tíos, y le dijo "además nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar una arma, quizás después podamos conseguir algunos libros para que aprendas a usarla por ahora solo tenla por si tienes problemas uno nunca sabe".

Las palabras de Gregory hacen que Harry recuerde que esta la situación con Voldemort, y por el momento no puede hacer magia libremente ya que es menor, y lo que menos quiere por el momento es problemas con el ministerio de magia, al menos si encuentra la manera de traerla con el pueda defenderse sin usar su varita pero por el momento.

Llegando a su cuarto Harry cerro bien su puerta y saco al fin la espada no podía creerlo bien que se sentía en su mano y sobretodo no podía creer que Gregory le hiciera un regalo tan costoso obviamente la espada era antigua y sobretodo bien hecha , al momento de estar solo y desfondar la espada sintió un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo no lo sintió como algo malo así que lo ignoro por el momento y extrañamente la espada se sentía como si hubiera estado en su mano toda la vida, casi como si hubiera nacido en su mano.

Y sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo una rutina de espada que jamás había visto y realmente era impresiónamele verlo, una vez que paso un buen rato en esa rutina fue y se dio una ducha y se dispuso a dormir.

Entonces en la cámara de una casa antigua en un trono una figura encapuchada le grita a uno de sus seguidores "¡Colagusano! Que información tienen sobre esa espada, no quiero que elija un nuevo maestro yo tengo que ser su maestro así tenga que usar varios rituales oscuros para que me elija como su maestro"

Al escuchar a su maestro tan enojado Colagusano no puede evitar tartamudear "mmma-aestro hemos buscado en todas las tiendas de armas mágicas, también en todas las colecciones antiguas de armas, lo único que encontramos fue… que alguna vez fue guardada en un baúl pero ese baúl fue robado antes de sacar la espada de allí así que la espada esta perdida".

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Lord Voldemort brillaron por unos momentos y solo levanto su varita y la apunto al sirviente frente a el y grito ¡Crucio! Y en cuanto dejo de maldecir a Colagusano, le dijo "tonto el arma mas poderosa del mundo y no pueden encontrarla, no quiero pretextos QUIERO ESA ESPADA", con ese grito les envia a todos los presentes otra maldición de dolor.

En ese momento Harry despierta sudando y muy agitado pensando en lo que escucho la historia de esa espada por alguna razón le parece conocida.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Hola a todos aquí el primer capitulo de una nueva historia, espero que les agrade como mi historia del heredero, esta historia como ya explique un poco fue escrita durante mi pequeño viaje de vacaciones, mientras veía un hermoso atardecer en la playa, se que suena raro que en lugar de disfrutar el viaje me puse a escribir, pero vieran que buena inspiración fue estar allí, este es el primer capitulo, según los transcriba de mi cuaderno los ire publicando por el momento me gustaría su opinión sincera ya que esta es solo la segunda historia que escribo, bueno espero saber de ustedes pronto saludos**

**Drk. Rikimaru**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Mentiras al descubierto**_

**Advertencia:  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter**

* * *

Después de un buen rato pensando por que le parece conocida lo que vio en su visión, decide dormir al fin eventualmente recordara donde. 

Por alguna razón Harry se sentía algo incomodo sin traer la espada con el así que empezó a usarla en su espalda usando una sudadera sobre todo para que con la capucha no pueda ser vista, lo cual los primeros días le parecía a Gregory muy entretenido.

Al otra semana en Privet Drive Harry ya esta tan acostumbrado a la espada, que raramente antes de dormir ah empezado a realizar algunas secuencias con la espada y cada día que pasa la espada se siente mucho mas en su lugar y cada día se siente mas confiado en si mismo, pero lo que Harry no sabe es que poco a poco ha cambiado por primera vez se ve mas musculoso, el dolor por la muerte de Sirius ha casi desaparecido, pero lo que últimamente lo tiene algo nervioso es que siente que su magia esta creciendo.

Y así llega el fin de semana en Privet Drive, a Harry no le gustan los fines de semana ya que no ve a Gregory, aunque el se ha asegurado que tenga algo que comer el viernes le da mas comida de lo normal para que no pase hambre el fin de semana, cuando se despierta Harry ve algo que jamás había visto un halcón muy hermoso con un collar en el cuello con un sello que Harry desconoce y un paquete.

Harry rápidamente le quita el paquete al halcón pero este solo vuela a lado de Hedwig que hasta ahora ah estado mirando todo con algo de interés.

Cuando Harry abre el paquete se sorprende al ver una carta de Gringotts.

_Estimado Señor Potter._

_Sabemos bien que no desea ser molestado a pesar de los deseos de sus padres de que se leyera su testamento. (Harry de inmediato piensa "que demonios que deseos¿el testamento de mis padres, y sigue leyendo), pero con el fallecimiento de su padrino y guardián mágico Sirius Black, nos vemos en la necesidad de que se presente a la lectura de ambos testamentos._

_Varias veces hemos intentado que se quede a hablar con nosotros cuando viene a retirar fondos de sus bóvedas, pero cada vez que intentamos hablar se presenta el director Dumbledore, diciendo que tiene poco tiempo para hablar con nosotros, aun no entendemos por que envía al director si no desea hablar con nosotros pero ha llegado a nuestra atención por el testamento de su padrino, que usted jamás ha sido informado de el testamento de sus padres, si se pregunta como lo supo el señor Black se presento aquí con su testamento actualizado, y al ser su guardián le expresamos nuestras dudas lo cual hizo que el señor Black se molestara bastante y nos hizo prometerle que si algo le ocurría lo contactaríamos usando un halcón de alta seguridad._

_Su nombre es Iron, y por ordenes del señor Black este halcón esta protegido por magia Goblin haciendo que pueda encontrarlo aunque estén presentes protecciones que lo eviten, el señor Black compro a Iron de nosotros estamos seguros que se pregunta por que comprarlo de el banco en lugar de una tienda de familiares, las cuales abundan en callejón Diagon, la intención de su padrino era comprarle una forma segura de comunicarse con nosotros ya que siente que hay muchas cosas que no le han informado y este halcón es la mejor manera de hacerlo._

_En el paquete que le enviamos esta un reloj que también es un portkey, que lo traerá a un salón seguro en Gringotts, como sabemos su situación con ciertos elementos de la sociedad mágica esta encantado usando magia Goblin haciendo que sea imposible rastrearlo, considere el reloj un regalo de Gringotts, también en la caja esta todo lo que necesita para que Iron se encuentre cómodo con usted así como alimento y una percha donde pueda dormir._

_Señor Potter realmente necesitamos hablar con usted en persona, por lo que le pedimos que si puede venir y hablar con nosotros lo haga o si prefiere posponer la reunión para una fecha mas adelante le pedimos que use a Iron, no es por que no confiemos en su lechuza, pero el señor Black nos digo que su familiar tiene un encantamiento que hace que toda carta enviada sea leída por el director Dumbledore, cosa que nos parece muy irregular, le garantizamos que Iron es totalmente confiable y muy fiel._

_Lo esperamos hoy mismo si tiene oportunidad pero le recordamos que si decide posponer la cita puede perder la herencia dejada por el señor Black y esta puede ir a parar a la familia Black._

_Atentamente_

_Griphook_

_Banco Gringotts, Callejón Diagon, Londres_

Harry no puede creer la carta que tiene en las manos, es imposible lo que le dicen pero se acerca a Hedwig y Iron y los mira y por alguna razón puede ver un par de auras rodeándolos pero Hedwig tiene una pequeña mancha de otro color la cual al ponerle mas atención definitivamente le recuerda a Dumbledore, y Iron tiene una aura interesante hay marcas de magia en su aura pero parece protegerlo y definitivamente esta aura le recuerda a un Goblin.

Harry saca las cosas rápidamente del paquete y se pone el reloj, y decide ir a Gringotts pero antes decide hacer una prueba a ver si es verdad de que Dumbledore esta vigilando su correo, toma un pedazo de pergamino y escribe un par de notas a Gringotts, pidiéndoles que hagan una evaluación de su cuenta ya que desea saber si cuando llegue a su mayoría de edad poder comprar una casa propia.

Llama a Hedwig y Iron y les dice el plan, primero saldrá Iron y luego Hedwig, Iron se ira rápidamente para no ser visto y Hedwig no tendrá cuidado y vera que pasa.

Pasa una hora y antes que regrese cualquier familiar llega el fénix de Dumbledore y con una nota que dice.

_Harry_

_Esta carta es para infórmate que por desgracia ha habido un aumento de actividad de mortifagos en el callejón Diagon, lo que hace imposible que puedas visitarlo para comprar tus útiles, también me da mucha pena informarte que Gringotts va a leer el testamento de Sirius pero no tenemos suficientes miembros en la orden del fénix por el momento para que alguien te lleve._

_Espero poder arreglar que el testamento sea leído mas tarde, pero debo infórmate que tu seguridad vale mas que lo que te dejara Sirius así que te pido que te quedes en casa, y me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el detalle que trabajas quizás podamos arreglar algo y así no te arriesgues saliendo de la protección, también es lamentable informarte que no podrás visitar a tus amigos en tu cumpleaños los cuales me aseguraron que te harán la fiesta llegando a la escuela, pero tendrás que pasar todo el verano en Privet Drive._

_Espero que entiendas._

_Sinceramente._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry no puede creerlo, quiere sacarlo de trabajar aparte de dejarlo en la casa de sus tíos todo el verano, cuando esta pensando esto llega Iron, se sorprende al ver que tiene una carta y Hedwig llega y raramente no tiene ninguna carta, entonces lee la carta que tiene Iron.

_Estimado señor Potter._

_Su la evaluación de su cuenta es parte por lo cual queremos verlo, si puede venir al banco creo que todo será explicado_

_Atentamente_

_Griphook_

Harry se acerca a Hedwig y mira su pata y allí esta un pedazo de pergamino, en el cual se distingue claramente parte del sello de Gringotts, lo cual hace que entienda hay un hechizo en las protecciones de la casa que hace que ninguna carta no aprobada por Dumbledore no entre ese pedazo de papel en su mano lo demuestra.

Rápidamente Harry decide que debe saber por que han llegado cartas de Hermione, aunque raramente no esta muy preocupado por las cartas de Ron pero esta muy preocupado por Hermione, entonces le escribe una carta que dice.

_Mi estimada Hermione_

_Me gustaría preguntarte algo, pero antes que nada me gustaría saber si haz enviado alguna carta a Privet Drive ya ha pasado un mes y no se nada de ti, y estoy preocupado por ti, te envió a mi nuevo amigo Iron, por favor te pido que por el momento no le muestres a nadie esta carta, y contéstame cuando estés a sola Iron tiene ordenes de esperar tu respuesta._

_Espero pronto saber de ti_

_Con cariño, Harry._

Le entrega a Iron la carta y le dice "por favor entrégala solo a Hermione, solo si esta sola y espera su respuesta y no permitas que nadie mas que ella lea tanto esta como la respuesta" Iron lo mira fijamente y sin mas sale por la ventana.

Rápidamente Harry envía a Iron y se decide a ir al banco pero por alguna razón no se separa de su espada, checa que este bien acomodad y de su baúl saca una capa simple negra con capucha, que compro en su ultimo viaje al callejón, y activa el portkey.

Rápidamente llega a un hermoso salón con sillas cómodas y un escritorio, no ha pasado ni un minuto cuando entran un par de goblins uno de ellos lo reconoce como Griphook y el otro es desconocido para Harry pero viste una túnica muy elegante aparte de parecer mucho mas anciano que el mismo Griphook.

Harry al mirar a los goblins los recibe pero antes que diga algo le hacen una seña que se siente, al hacerlo lo ven intensamente por unos momentos y Griphook es el primero en hablar.

"Señor Potter, nos da gusto que tuviera tiempo para vernos, y enviar a sus dos veces su carta demostró ¿algo?".

Harry mira al Goblin a los ojos y le dice "si Griphook demostró que Dumbledore esta leyendo mi correo y lo peor del caso evita que muchas cartas lleguen a mi, primero que nada quiero que sepan que yo jamás he pedido que no me molesten, mucho menos he dado ordenes de eso y en segundo lugar ¿que quieren decir con el testamento de mis padres?"

Griphook mira al otro Goblin que ha permanecido callado y al ver que le hace una seña con la cabeza Griphook sale rápidamente de la sala, mientras Harry mira esto el Goblin se aclara la garganta haciendo que Harry voltee a verlo.

"Señor Potter, un gusto al fin verlo deje presentarme mi nombre es Rasppit y actualmente soy el director de Gringotts, no es común que yo intervenga con los asuntos de nuestros clientes pero la familia Potter siempre ha sido uno de nuestros mejores clientes, por lo cual su situación es muy especial para nosotros además que por varias situaciones me veo forzado a intervenir".

Harry lo mira un poco confundido y antes que diga algo Rasppit levanta su mano y chasquea los dedos, haciendo que Harry este envuelto por luz por unos segundos y de repente se siente algo de dolor pero nada no manejable a comparación de un crucio, entonces desaparece la luz, cuando desaparece la luz Harry mira a Rasppit muy confundido.

Entonces este le contesta "disculpe eso señor Potter, pero en usted tenia bastantes hechizos de rastreo y algunos mas que no conozco, pero no me cabe duda que tenia incluso algunos bloqueos de poder y incluso algunos hechizos para escuchar sus platicas".

"estando aquí en Gringotts nada de eso funciona pero debía removerlos para estar tranquilo aparte he enviado a algunos rompedores de maldiciones a su domicilio, gente de mi confianza a petición del señor Black y hemos visto muchas cosas irregulares, en las protecciones de su hogar¿esta interesado en escuchar que encontramos?".

Harry tiene el presentimiento que no le agradara lo que le dirá pero le indica con la cabeza que continué "bien encontramos magia antigua de protección, eso no es fuera de lo común, pero lo que si nos preocupa es que en toda la casa hay un hechizo de rencor, este hechizo hace que un pequeño rencor aumente mucho, entonces empezamos a ver si había mas hechizos fuera de su lugar, y si los encontramos hay hechizos en su dormitorio que hacen que usted sea mas controlable, hay hechizos que hacen que no intente pensar por si mismo estos últimos están prohibidos no son clasificados como artes oscuras pero están en el área de lo gris".

Harry empieza a entender por que jamás ha respondido a los ataques de sus tíos, pero sobretodo ahora entiende por que lo han tratado tan mal estos años, pero lo que no entiende o no desea entender es por que pondrían eso en las protecciones.

"como vera cuando el señor Black vio que usted parecía desconocer muchas cosas, sobretodo vio aquí que".

De repente Rasppit fue interrumpido por Iron que entro acompañado por Griphook el cual le entrega a Iron el cual tiene una carta, rápidamente Harry la abre y lee

_Querido Harry._

_Me tenias muy preocupada, no había sabido nada de ti la única carta que me ha llegado aparte de la ultima que me acabas de enviar fue una del director Dumbledore diciéndome que no podía escribirte por que así lo habías pedido se me hizo extraño pero pensé que por la pena de tu padrino pedirías algo así._

_Pero tu ultima carta me confunde, quieres decir que no pediste que no te escribiera entonces que esta pasando con el director por que me dijo que no querías mis cartas, ah quiero que sepas que Ron se ha portado como un patán desde que a su padre lo promovieron de departamento en el ministerio, tubo la desfachatez de pedirme que saliera con el ¡por carta! Y lo peor es su actitud casi como si me estuviera haciendo un favor._

_Necesitamos hablar Harry si no pediste que no te escribiera hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte._

_Con amor_

_Hermione._

Harry mira la carta y no puede evitar sentirse molesto con Ron pero por alguna razón esta sumamente contento que Hermione pensara en el así que demonios iría a visitarla pero primero tiene que terminar sus asuntos en este lugar.

Harry mira a Rasppit y le dice "me disculpo pero la verdad tenía muchos deseos de saber de mi amiga".

Rasppit sonríe o al menos Harry piensa que es una sonrisa y le dice "no señor Potter no tiene nada que disculparse me da gusto ver que Iron le esta siendo útil, si lo desea mas adelante podremos aplicar la misma protección a su otro familiar, pero de acuerdo con los deseos del señor Black, no deseaba que Dumbledore sospechara por eso compro a Iron, para usted es uno de los mejores halcones de alta seguridad que tenemos".

Harry mira a Rasppit y le dice "gracias por ayudar a mi padrino en esa forma me han hecho ver muchas cosas que quizás nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, y sobretodo por favor puede decirme Harry, ese asunto de señor no me agrada, me hace sentir viejo".

Rasppit vuelve a sonreír y le dice "bien Harry, había escuchado que eres un hechicero muy especial ya que trata a las criaturas mágicas como iguales, me agradas Harry ya que me permites tratarte como igual haré lo mismo, en si todos los goblins sabrán que tu eres un amigo entre los hechiceros".

Diciendo esto Rasppit le hace una seña a Harry para que se acerque y le toca la frente con su dedo formando una runa que Harry no conoce pero siente un incremento de magia por todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello, cosa que hace que se sienta un poco mareado pero por alguna razón se siente mucho mas libre de lo que se ha sentido en muchos años, se siente como cuando tenia 8 años y podía burlar a Dudley y su banda, cuando podía robar comida del refrigerador y jamás ser descubierto, y eso lo hace sentirse por alguna razón enojado.

Cuando Rasppit ve que Harry esta molesto y si todos los reportes que ha recibido dicen la verdad esta en graves problemas así que rápidamente sale del cuarto y llama a varios goblins que de inmediato empiezan a recitar en su lengua y de inmediato todo el cuarto es protegido al menos aíslan ese cuarto para que no destruya todo el banco con pura energía, ya que los goblins sienten que Harry esta apunto de liberar toda su energía así que lo mas rápido que pueden y mas goblins se agregan al canto mientras cierran el banco causando algo de molestia a los clientes pero no saben que si se quedan en ese lugar podrían ser vaporizados.

* * *

Notas del autor: disculpen la falta de formato pero por alguna razon la pc del cyber se niega a subir el documento con formato asi que les dejo el capitulo 2 temporal, por el momento mientras no suba la versioon mas arreglada, si tienen comentarios solo esperen un poco y con gusto los contesto el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste :-P 

Saludos **Drk Rikimaru**

Pd. para quien preguntaba si era chico o chica soy chico :-P


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: El despertar**_

Harry siente una cantidad increíble de magia que sigue saliendo de el sin control, esta tan molesto cuando Rasppit le hizo o que fuera que le hizo todos los bloqueos que tenia en sus poderes fueron destruidos, también se rompieron todos los hechizos de memoria que fueron realizados en el, en unos segundos ve todas las veces que su primo lo golpea y Harry con 5 años lo hace volar con un ataque de magia, y de inmediato llega Dumbledore y les borra a todos la memoria, luego ve como Vernon le rompe el brazo pero Harry de alguna manera le quema los bigotes haciendo que lo encierren por 3 días debajo de las escaleras, mientras esta encerrado se ve a si mismo jugando con una pequeña bola de fuego pero entonces abre la puerta Dumbledore y sin fijarse que Harry tenia fuego en la mano le borra la memoria.

Harry ve como muchas veces el hizo algo que no debía ve como se rebelaba por años a sus tíos y ve como cada vez Dumbledore le modifico la memoria, ve como Dumbledore destruye varias cartas que le enviaron sus padres sobre su testamento, sobre Sirius, sobre su vida esto esta haciendo que Harry pierda el control esta viendo como Dumbledore lo ha manipulado para que sea su títere, ve como es guiado, sin los bloques de su poder puede ver las memorias con un gran detalle, recuerda como en una carta que Dumbledore destruyo como su padre le decía que de bebe tenia grandes poderes y Dumbledore le puso unos bloqueos, para controla el poder y que debía ser removidos cuando entrara a Hogwarts.

Cuando la energía por las emociones contenidas por todas las injusticias que ha causado Dumbledore esta llegando a niveles peligrosos los goblins están a punto de ordenar la evacuación del banco y posiblemente de todo el cajellon, pero antes que pase eso la espada que lleva Harry empieza a brillar.

Cuando Harry siente una voz de mujer que viene de la espada deja de expulsar energía pero no deja de brillar entonces escucha que la espada le dice _"calma muchacho, no querrás destruir a todo el mundo, si no te calmas lo harás, tienes que controlarte, en el momento que el Goblin te marco como su igual el poder de protección de los goblins rompió todos los sellos a tu poder, rompió todos los sellos que Dumbledore hizo a tu memoria, en general ahora eres totalmente libre puedes acceder a todo tu poder y creo que jamás te ha dicho que eres un elemental en si no te puedo clasificar en elemental, bueno antes que nada no te puedo seguir llamando muchacho ahora que te eh elegido como mi nuevo maestro"._

Harry no puede creerlo la espada era mágica y estaba en una tienda de antigüedades muggle, y entonces todo cuadra esta espada que el tiene es la que ha estado buscando Voldemort, no puede creer su suerte y la espada lo eligió como su maestro quiere decir que jamás podrá usarla en su contra, lo cual lo hace sentirse aliviado.

La espada esta básicamente en la mente de Harry así que escucha todo lo que ha pensando y le dice _"si así es joven maestro, soy esa espada que el maligno busca pero lo que no sabes es que el falso líder de la luz también me busca, en si se de muchos que me buscan para usarme como una arma de destrucción, o una forma de conquistar el mundo o destruir a sus enemigos, pero lo que no saben es que yo eligo a mi maestro y no importa que deseen ellos yo solo sirvo a quien estoy destinada a servir, como serví a Merlín, como serví a Arturo yo he elegido servirte a ti maestro Harry"._

Harry esta cada ves mas calmado y los goblins lo notan y empiezan a bajar los escudos que habían subido, y de inmediato Rasppit hace arreglos para evitar que el ministerio sepa que ha pasado, es muy posible que todos los detectores mágicos se volvieran locos, así que rápidamente se voltea con Griphook y le dice "quiero que esperes a los Aurores, y si preguntan que paso diles que al estar probando una nueva protección para le banco se salio de control, no tenemos daños pero si algunos problemas pero nada fuera de lo común", Griphook rápidamente sale y llama a varios guardias para que lo ayuden y dejan solo una vez mas a Rasppit con Harry.

Harry ya solo esta con una aura de paz y calma pero aun no abre los ojos y no deja de proyectar su aura, así que Rasppit espera con calma pero nota cambios en Harry su poder a aumentado drásticamente, también ah aumentado su estatura pero lo mas notable es su poder cuando entro fácilmente era rival para Dumbledore, pero ahora no duda que este muchacho con un chasqueo de los dedos pueda ganarle, demonios solo por que no ha visto al tan temido señor oscuro, pero ahora esta totalmente seguro este muchacho le ganara.

Lo que la mayoría de los humanos no saben es que los goblins sobretodo los viejos pueden ver claramente las auras de los humanos y todos los seres así es como no se puede engañar a un Goblin con ningún disfraz ellos siempre saben quien eres ya que la aura no cambia aumenta se hace poderosa o se debilita pero no cambia así que un Goblin siempre puede ver quien es quien sin importar las situaciones, y por eso las llaves de las bóvedas son seguras están encantadas para solo el verdadero dueño pueda usarlas.

Mientras Rasppit esta viendo a Harry y pensando en sus cosas el cuerpo de Harry se esta acostumbrando a su nuevo poder después de 20 minutos Harry empieza dejar de proyectar su aura, y sobretodo ahora entiende como sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, cuando Voldemort lo ataco el sacrificio de su madre causo que el bloqueo a los poderes elementales se liberara por un corto tiempo, en si esa protección siguió liberando sus poderes cada vez que estaba en situaciones de peligro haciendo que su poder mágico se multiplicara y así pudo hacer un patronus capaz de alejar a un centenar de dementores.

Harry al fin dejo de proyectar su aura y abrió los ojos para ver a un muy entretenido Rasppit, que no lo ha molestado y el siente que ha pasado un buen rato y la oficina tiene marcas de su enojo por todos lados, grandes cuarteadoras, floreros rotos y algunos cuadros están en el suelo, así que se va a disculpar con Rasppit pero este solo lo mira y niega con la cabeza diciéndole que no importa.

Rasppit mira a Harry y le dice "veo que la protección de los goblins hizo que todos los encantamientos y hechizos que estaban en tu persona fueran removidos, pero hace mucho que no veía a un elemental".

Harry al oír eso se preocupa lo menos que quiere es que alguien se entere por el momento de la espada y sus poderes, lo de elemental lo sorprende un poco pero al recordar sus memorias no es la primera vez que usa algún elemento, pero mientras piensa eso, la espada se ríe y le dice a _Harry "no, no joven maestro tu no eres un elemental normal, en si no te puedo poner en esa categoría como ya te dije, tus poderes elementales son absolutos, casi todos los elementales mas poderosos solo tienen un control de solo el 20 por ciento del total del poder total de su elemento y los que tienen varios elementos baja su poder si los usan a la vez, pero con mi ayuda y entrenamiento podrás usar el poder total de todos los elementos solo salgamos de aquí y te enseñare muchas cosas ya veras joven maestro"._

Harry se emociono al escuchar que la espada lo ayudaría a entrenar aunque en este momento sentía tan libre su poder que no dudaba que podría invocar a los elementos sin necesidad de entrenamiento claro que es mejor si sabes que estas haciendo, aparte que un ataque elemental le haría mucho daño a Voldemort así que tendrá que prepararse para poder usar todo el poder para que Voldemort se arrepienta alguna vez haberse metido con su familia y amigos.

Entonces Rasppit, mira a Harry y le dice "oh perdón Harry, pero necesitamos ver algunos detalles con tus cuentas casi lo olvido por las emociones que pasamos".

Harry sonríe y asiente con la cabeza indicándole que puede continuar "bien Harry, para empezar cuando el señor Black nos trajo su testamento, le preguntamos muchas dudas que teníamos con respecto a su cuenta, cuando el nos indico que no sabias de el testamento de tus padres, y mucho menos varios detalles que parece que alguien decidió que no debías saber pues nos pidió que te mostráramos lo que necesitabas saber y sobre todo que te ayudemos a realizarlo".

Harry mira con interés al Goblin ya que en verdad necesitara su ayuda mas de lo que pueda imaginar, además por que realmente necesitara aliados para esta guerra.

Harry sonríe y mira a Rasppit y le dice "bien gracias por todo lo que han hecho su ayuda es increíblemente recibida, en el momento que lo han hecho es inmejorable, así que si en el futuro los goblins necesitaran algo no duden en pedírmelo, si esta en mi poder lo haré con gusto".

Rasppit mira a Harry y definitivamente este joven hará grandes cosas, para empezar siente su gran poder mágico, es uno de los clientes más importantes del banco, será uno de los más importantes participantes en esta guerra, todos saben que fue el participante clave en la última, además sin pensarlo es definitivamente mejor que lo que ofrece Voldemort.

Rasppit, sigue mirando a Harry y al fin le dice "Harry, te agradezco la oferta y con mucho gusto la veré con el consejo, quizás te pidan que hables con ellos en un futuro cercano espero no te moleste, y es posible que antes de la reunión me aceptes un par de consejos pienso que todo seria perfecto para la junta, lo que ellos te preguntaran son tus intenciones".

Harry mira a Rasppit y le dice "bien con gusto me veré con ellos si lo necesitan y si con gusto aceptare tus consejos, después de todo no soy muy versado en la cultura Goblin".

Harry y Rasppit se despiden ya que los negocios entre ellos han terminado y entra Griphook y mirando a Harry le dice "señor Potter¿necesita algo más de el banco?".

Harry sonríe y mira al Goblin y solo dice, si Griphook necesito una forma de comprar sin estar viniendo constantemente al banco, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle ¿crees que Gringotts pueda ayudarme en eso?".

Griphook mira a Harry por unos momentos y le dice "si señor Potter podremos ayudarle con eso si me da unos minutos con mucho gusto le traeré un saco de monedas sin fondo, y también una tarjeta de debito encantada y una chequera están encantadas, de manera que están directamente ligadas a su bóveda, y claro para evitar problemas en el mundo muggle están las identificaciones que damos totalmente encantadas y validas en el mundo muggle".

Harry le sonríe a Griphook ya que el goblin rápidamente ha solucionado todos sus problemas y sobretodo le esta dando lo que necesita y valla que necesitara muchas cosas pero por el momento quiere ir a comprar algo de ropa e ir a ver a Herminone.

Momentos depuse en el vestíbulo del banco, Harry recibe un sobre de Griphook, el cual contiene todo lo que le dijo y ajustando el saco de monedas sale del banco a comprar ropa, pasando por una florería por alguna razón tiene deseos de comprarle unas flores a Hermione, ya que seria de mala educación llegar a la casa de su amiga sin nada, pero dentro de su mente no es la razón por la que esta comprando eso.

Después de una visita rápida donde Harry encarga varias túnicas y otras cosas de la tienda de ropa mágica sale al mundo muggle donde compra más ropa la cual usa para ir a visitar a Hermione, por alguna razón Harry esta muy nervioso claro además de estar jugando a las escondidas con la orden esta visitando a su mejor amiga, pero aun recuerda cuando la vio en el baile del torneo de los 3 magos donde sintió por primera vez celos aunque no pueda explicar por que.

Harry aparece cercas de la casa de Hermione, y camina el resto del camino asegurándose que no hay nadie espiando a la casa se acerca a la puerta y toca, al tocar escucha la melodiosa voz de Hermione que le dice "un momento, por favor".

Harry se pone algo nervioso al escuchar que Hermione abre la puerta, pero la recibe con su mejor sonrisa a lo que ella le contesta al verlo "si ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?", Harry recuerda que cuando se probo la ropa se veía algo diferente y sobretodo que no ocupaba mucho los lentes mientras mas rato pasaba menos ocupaba los lentes así que se los quito antes de aparecerse cercas de allí.

Así que rápidamente Harry le da las flores a Hermione y la carta que le acaba de escribir y al ver su cara de sorpresa le dice "si me puedes ayudar dejándome pasar que no queremos que nadie escuche y nos vea verdad".

Hermione sonríe y lo deja pasar y al estar cómodamente en la sala de su casa, Hermione no puede aguantar mas las preguntas que tiene "Harry ¿como has estado¿Que ha pasado¿Por qué Dumbledore no quería que me escribieras?".

* * *

Notas del autor: siento la tardanza pero a veces se puede publicar y a veces no asi que como no he encntrado ningun lugar dnde poner mis historias seguiran aqui espero que les guste 


End file.
